


Maze Runner preferences

by Sarasa_pen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Smutty references, other ish, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasa_pen/pseuds/Sarasa_pen
Summary: Basically the title. I take requests(song requests as well)





	1. Kisses

 

Thomas

You guys are not a big fan of PDA but the exception is after he comes back from the maze. You worried yourself sick when they were in the maze all night, and now you are always worried for him. So as soon as you see him rounding the corner, you drop everything and sprint towards him. His arms wrap around your waist and your hand go around his neck and in his hair, no matter how sweaty. The kisses are always passionate and sweet, a way of saying you love each other.

Newt

Newt enjoys stealing kisses from you throughout the day. As you work as a track-hoe along with him, he has plenty of excuses to be near you. Throughout the day he'll just grab your waist and pull you in for a short and sweet kiss, letting you go before you realize what happened.

Minho

Let's be honest, Minho would be a cheeky little shit. He'd have one hand on your waist, probably pushing you against a wall or tree. The other would be sliding under your shirt. He'd kiss you sweetly and passionately as he slips one of his legs in between yours. You two always get wolf whistles from the other glasses when you kiss.

Gally

Gally would pull you in for rough kisses when you least expected it, leaving you flustered. You could be walking past when he kissed you, and then he would go back to what he was doing, a smirk on his face.


	2. Spooning (Newt)

Newt and you were spooning, your back to his chest and his arms around you.

You wiggle to get a bit more comfortable when Newt pulls away.

"Newt?"

"Uh-huh?" You turn your head to look at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Umm... yeah it's fine." He said, wrapping his arms around you once again, but he wasn't exactly close to you. So you wiggle backwards and push yourself against Newt, a cheeky grin forming on your face as he groans.

"(Y/N)." He growls in your ear.

"Mhm?" You ask innocently.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asks, his hands moving to your waist.

"I'm _trying_ to cuddle with you."

You huff. You suddenly feel something hard against your back and you grin.

"Is that all?" Newt asks you and you turn your head to meet his eyes. A small smirk is on your face and he raises an eyebrow.

"Well then..."

He tilts his head and starts kissing your neck, slowly sucking on your sweet spot.

"Unh.. Newt-" you say, breathlessly.

His eyes have a devilish tint to them as he grins.

"Sorry babe, but I have some work to do." You say as you push him away, smiling. 


End file.
